Crash Bandicoot
'''Crash Bandicoot' is the titular and main protagonist in the Crash Bandicoot video game series. He is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot living life on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash’s usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, and his sister, Coco Bandicoot. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Crash is a professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Character Association (UCA), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand, WWE on the ''Animated'' brand, and Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE). Background * Series: Crash Bandicoot * Species: Mutant Eastern Barred Bandicoot * Age: ? * Height: 5’6” * Weight: 213 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UCA, ACW, WWE: Animated, UWE (Formerly) NCW, TCW * Debut: 1996 * Status: Active * Billed from: Wumpa Island, Southeast Australia * Allies: Conker the Squirrel (best friend), Coco Bandicoot (sister), Dot Warner (girlfriend), Max Goof, Nathan Drake * Rivals: Christopher House, Crunch Bandicoot, Tom Brady, Rookie Revolution, The New Nation * Twitter Handle: @OrangeTwister Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE: Animated Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Universal Character Association Apex Caliber Wrestling Championship Pursuits (2013–present) Northern Carnage Wrestling Feud with Chris House (2013) Crash Bandicoot was signed by DXP in late July of 2013 and is one of only two animal wrestlers in NCW (other being his sister). Crash debut in NCW as a huge fan favorite in a match against Ash Ketchum and Chris House for the X-Pro championship. Toward the end of the match Ash was jumped by Danny Phantom leaving Crash to capitalize on Chris. but the House family jumped Crash brutally and Chris won the X-Pro title. The following week Crash faced Jack and was yet again screwed by the Houses and Coco Bandicoot proposed that Chris defended the X-Pro Title against Crash inside a steel cage at WrestleWars. Although his family didn’t like the idea Chris agreed to defend the championship. The following week The Houses kidnapped Coco and brutally attacked her. Crash and other NCW talent got into a brawl in the lobby of the NCW Arena but Crash was also brutally attacked by other RR members not signed to NCW. Chris later Suplexed Crash through a glass door. The week before WrestleWars Crash had not been seen for a week and Coco was asked by Joel Gertner if Crash was there, but replied: “Look, I don’t have time to talk got it. I don’t need to tell you guys anything other than when things get personal with Crash, he will become sadistic, and you won’t be able to recognize Chris House after WrestleWars…” In a No DQ tag match between Team Blackout and the Tennysons, Velvet and House tried to help Chris and Jack out of the arena but Crash jumped off of a balcony onto all four houses and then tossed them into the ring. Later, Crash jumped off of the top turnbuckle and hit a Orange Twister on Chris. At WrestleWars, Crash and Chris fought a even match till Jack, Velvet, and Lillian jumped Coco and knocked her out and opened the cage door. All four houses ganged up on Crash but Ken and Ben Tennyson rolled into the ring and took out Jack while Coco took on Velvet and Lillian. Katniss later showed up and helped Coco out. DXP also showed up and locked Crash and Chris in the cage making sure there was a clean winner. But not before Velvet rolled a table into the ring. Crash later used the table by performing the Wumpa Twist from the top o the cage down through the table and ring to the floor on Chris. Crash then climbed back up to the top of the ring and before he stepped down out of the ring he then did the most craziest thing in his career by performing the Crash Landing off of the top of the cage down onto the crowd of wrestlers and won the X-Pro championship. X-Pro Champion and Various Feuds (2013) After the match, Ben Tennyson commented on Crash’s victory in a sort of sour way and DXP scheduled Ben Tennyson vs. Crash Bandicoot for the X-Pro Championship at UltraClash, but the match was moved to the following week on Prime where Crash successfully defended the championship. The week a after Chris House challenged Crash to a rematch at Destined Glory in a scaffold match and quoted, “One person will rise to Glory, the other will fall to hell.” Before dumping a bucket of red liquid on Crash. At Destined Glory the Houses jumped Coco Bandicoot backstage in a last ditch effort to play mind games on Crash. Crash attacked Chris during his entrance and the two fought around the edge of the NCW Arena before climbing the scaffold. Crash won the match when he hit a Aftershock off the top of the scaffold and send Chris through twelve tables stacked in rows of four in the ring for the match. Crash suffered injuries to his forehead and neck during the fall, A few weeks later on Prime during a three way Ultimate X match Ash Ketchum, Crash’s long time rivalry earned a shot at the X-Pro Championship. Ash also stated he would finish what he started in WWE: Animated. At NCW Anarchy Rulz, even being speared through the entry way wall, Crash retained the X-Pro Title in the main event, his third successfully defense. Heavyweight Champion and Bandicoot Era (2014) After a sudden drop in main events Crash would defeat Drew Cage at NCW’s One Year Anniversary Show. However after a drought of victories Crash would lose the belt at No Way Out ’14 to Bolin. Crash soon turned his focused onto the world title as fans and critics demanded Crash to win the NCW Heavyweight Championship. However Crash had never won a world title in his 18 year career, only limited to secondary belts. But Crash refused to think of the odds against him. He demanded a title shot against Drew Cage who was slowly started to be hated by fans and critics, believing he was unworthy of being world champion anymore. Crash finally got a opportunity on a episode on Prime, facing Danny Phantom and Chris House in a three way dance for the number contender spot. Crash was able to knock off Chris to win but not before receiving heavy injuries to his ribs. At April Assault, Crash faced Drew Cage in the main event and finally earned himself his first victory after DXP himself counted the pinfall. The following week however Crash’s sister, Coco Bandicoot returned and won a woman’s title as well, marking the first time both held the top prizes in the same company simultaneously. Total Championship Wrestling Personality Crash’s personality is hard to pinpoint, sometimes varying from game to game. Throughout the series, he has always been shown to be willing to help and is very attentive to others. But overall, he has a rather wacky, cartoonish personality, in simple terms, he is a tornado. His demented behavior was in fact extended to actual sadism/masochism in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he took pleasure in torturing innocent animals, park drones, and even himself (it should be noted that the game is criticized for its over-caricaturistic or even complete change in character personalities). Despite this, however, Crash is usually kindhearted and laid-back. He is not known for his anger, even towards his greatest enemies he rarely maintains a great deal of contempt. Threatening his little sister seems to be among very few ways of setting off his aggression. Beware his appetite, however, he is very protective of his Wumpa Fruit. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. To the ire of Crunch and the amusement of Coco, in the Radical games, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Crash is also easily distracted, as seen in Twinsanity when he has to catch Cortex. He is also fairly oblivious to his surroundings, but this could be because of his literacy, though he’s easily distracted by a falling Wumpa Fruit. As shown in Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash seems to be somewhat impulsive, demonstrated in Die-o-Ramas, Crash spins a tree making it fall and crush him, standing on railings with gears behind him, and spinning dangerous equipment. Crash’s intelligence level is something of a question since he is illiterate and Aku even made a comment that brain damage was “not much of a danger to Crash”. However, this may have been a tease, especially since he is shown to be smart enough to prevent Cortex’s attempts at ditching him in Twinsanity and has been able to outsmart various bosses far more powerful than himself in the past. Things he does that seem dumb could best be attributed to his obvious immaturity and impulsive nature. His illiteracy is probably just because he sees no reason to speak English, especially since Aku can understand him anyway. His sense of right and wrong is also intact, he helps out those in need and although Cortex has numerously tried to destroy him, Crash did not object to teaming up with him. Personal life In wrestling Crash is a high flyer and a extremist mostly known for his outrageous risk in taking moves and total disregard for his own well-being. Finishing moves * Crash Landing (High-angle Senton Bomb) * N. Sane Wumpa Twist (Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam, sometimes from an elevated position) – used rarely Signature moves * 450° Splash * Aftershock (Sitout Side Slam) * Aftershock 2.0 (Belly-to-back Suplex lifted and dropped into an Elbow Drop to the opponent’s midsection) * Baseball slide * Biting * Corner Clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog * Crash and Burn (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded Corkscrew Senton to a standing opponent) * Cyclone Spin (Slingshot Corkscrew Splash) * Dropkick, sometimes as a Flapjack counter * Double Leg Drop to an opponent’s midsection * Flying Forearm Smash * Inverted DDT * Moonsault * Mule Kick * Multiple diving variations ** Crossbody ** Elbow Drop, sometimes to the back of a bent-over or kneeling opponent’s head, with theatrics ** Leg Drop, sometimes to a rope-hung opponent, with theatrics ** Super Belly Flop (Splash, sometimes while springboarding) * N. Sane Powerbomb (Spin-out Sitout Powerbomb) * Northern Lights Suplex * One-man'' Poetry in Motion'' * Orange Twister (Corkscrew Leg Drop to the back of a bent-over opponent’s head) – NCW * Russian Legsweep, often followed by a split-legged pin * Sitout Inverted Suplex Slam * Sitout Jawbreaker * Standing Somersault Leg Drop * Suicide Dive * Suicide Somersault Senton * Sunset Flip Powerbomb, sometimes while running * Tornado DDT, sometimes while springboarding * Wumpa Twist (Front Facelock Cutter, sometimes from an elevated position) – sometimes used as a finisher Managers * Coco Bandicoot Nicknames * “The Orange Twister” * “The Insane / N. Sane Bandicoot” * “Daredevil Bandicoot” Entrance themes * “No More Words” by EndeverafteR (UCA; 2008 – present / ACW; May 3, 2013 – present) * “Similar Creatures” by Peroxwhy?gen (NCW; 2013 – 2015) * “Modest (2012 Remix)” 'by Peroxwhy?gen (NCW; October 8, 2015 – present) * '“Welcome to the Jungle” by Guns N’ Roses (WWF/E; used as a part of The Hardcore Animals) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Hardcore Match of the Year (2013) vs. Dan Kuso, Charlie Araya, Guntep Min, Deadpool, and Kenny McCormick in a Severe Six-way Hardcore Match at the XCW Summer Supershow * Match of the Year (2014) vs. Christopher House in Barbed Wire Massacre II for the NCW Heavyweight Championship at NCW WrestleWars II Fiction Wrestling Hall of Fame * Class of 2016 Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * NCW X-Pro Championship (1 time) Total Championship Wrestling Universal Character Association * UCA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * UCA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * UCA Hardcore Championship (5 times) * UCA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Crunch Bandicoot Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment World Wrestling Entertainment * WWF Toon Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * WWF/E Toon Hardcore Championship (8 times) * WWF Toon Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Conker the Squirrel Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers